


Under the Sea

by magicalspacerainbow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aquariums, M/M, Patton is babysitting Virgil, Roman and Virgil are children, Roman is Logan's child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalspacerainbow/pseuds/magicalspacerainbow
Summary: Patton takes Virgil on a visit to the aquarium to look at the fish. There they meet Logan and their lives changes for the better.





	1. The Aquarium

“Look at this fish!” Virgil shouted as he ran around inside the aquarium. “It’s so cool!”  
“It’s very cool,” Patton answered, looking down at the boy with a smile. “I think it’s a Mollie.  
“Actually, that’s an Oscar,” a voice behind him said.  
Patton spun around to look at who had spoken and saw one of the most handsome men he’s ever seen.  
“They’re actually one of the most intelligent aquarium fishes there is,” the man continued, giving Virgil an excited smile.  
“Really?” Virgil asked wondrously.  
“Yes. They are one of the few fish species that you can teach tricks to.”  
“Wow!” His eyes were big with excitement. “Awesome.”  
“Indeed, young man. Did you see the Bettas on the way in? They look ravishing.” Virgil shook his head. “They’re the small fish over there, very vibrant colors. I think you need to get a little closer if you want to see them.”  
The kid looked up at Patton expectantly.  
He laughed a little. “You wanna go look at them?” A nod. “Sure, then let’s go.”

“You really know your fish.” Patton sat down next to the man from earlier.  
“I’ve been going here since I was a kid. Fish truly are remarkable creatures,” the man replied.  
“They sure are.” Patton held out a hand to him. “I’m Patton, by the way.”  
They shook. “Nice to meet you, Patton. I’m Logan.”  
“You were very nice to Virgil before.”  
“Virgil?” he asked a bit confused before realization hit him. “Ah, the young boy from before. Is he your son?”  
“No, I’m just babysitting him this weekend for a friend.”  
“I see. How old is he? He seems to be around the same age as mine.”  
“He just turned seven. I still can’t believe it. Time moves so fast. How old’s yours?”  
“Roman turns eight next month,” Logan said longingly. “But sadly I’m going to miss it.”  
“Why?”  
“My ex has him that day and he doesn’t want me to come and see him then, even though I’m pretty sure Roman would like that.”  
“I’m so sorry for you, I hope your ass of an ex gets nicer with time. Maybe you’ll get to take him for his next birthday.”  
Patton got a weak smile for that. “I hope so.” 

-

“Pat! Pat!” Virgil laughed.  
“Hey, kiddo. What’s up?”  
The kid bounced with excitement. “I got a new friend today.”  
“You did? That’s great!” He picked Virgil up and spun him around. “Who is it?”  
“His name is Roman and he’s super nice. He let me play with his toy dinosaur.”  
Roman? Patton thought. Why was that familiar? “He let you play with his dinosaur? That was really nice of him.”  
Virgil nodded and ran back to his toys. Patton smiled at him. He missed being a child and always being so carefree.  
“Thank you so much for this,” His friend said, making Patton turn back to face her. “I really need the extra hours, it’s not easy to be a single mother.”  
“Of course. No need to thank me. I love spending time with Virgil. He’s such a joyful kid.”  
She hugged him. “And he loves spending time with you. I gotta go now. If he doesn’t calm down soon, maybe you could take him to a playground.” She let go of him. “I really need to leave now. Thank you once again. Bye, Sweety!” She shouted the last part.”  
“Bye, mom!” Virgil shouted from the living room where he was sitting.  
“Bye, Valerie,” Patton said as she walked out of the apartment. He walked over to Virgil and sat down next to him. “What are you playing?”


	2. The Playground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan brings Roman to the playground and they meet Virgil and his mom, Valerie, there. That's basically it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been almost 8 months now cause I kinda forgot about this but here comes an update.
> 
> Also, I have no idea what parents talk about when their kids play so sorry if it's too weird

“Roman!” Logan shouted up the stairs. “Are you ready?”  
  
A boy appeared at the top of the stairs and with a long purple sparkling dress flowing behind him he descended.  
  
“Yes, dad,” he said with a smile.  
  
“Are you sure that dress is the best one to wear to the playground? It will be pretty hard to play in it.”  
  
Roman made a face as he thought. “You’re right.” He turned around and climbed the stairs again.  
  
Logan smiled a little after his son. He was truly amazing. After a while the boy appeared again, this time wearing a more comfortable red dress that reached to his knees that he could easily move around in and under it, he wore some white pants, so he wouldn’t get cold. He had also put on a sash and a crown so now everyone who saw him would know how much of a royalty he was. You could say much about the kid, but he had a rare way of dressing. Not that it bothered Logan. He loved his son no matter what clothes he chose to wear, whether it be something fashionable and neat or something messy, with clashing colours that looked like it was put together by a kid (which it, when it came to Roman, often was)  
  
“I’m ready now.” He laughed as he ran down.  
  
Logan smiled. “I can see that. You look splendid.”  
  
Roman beamed. “I do, don’t I?”  
  
“Let’s go now, we need to get to the playground before it gets too dark.”  
  
His son pointed dramatically at the door and shouted “To the playground” before rushing out the door.  
  
A chuckle escaped Logan as he followed his eccentric son. I hope he never grows up, he thought.

“Aren’t they just adorable?” a woman asked as she sat down next to Logan.

  


He and Roman had gotten to the playground a while ago and his son was now playing with a friend of his. He thought he’d heard Roman call him Virgil or something like that.  
  
“They certainly are something else,” came Logan’s answer. He smiled at her.  
  
“Which one’s yours?” She smiled back. It was one of those genuine smiles that made you want to smile too.  
  
“The one over there, in the red dress.” He pointed to Roman who was playing in the sandbox. “And yours?”  
  
“Him over there, playing with your kid, it seems.”  
  
Logan looked over at Roman again, but this time to see the other’s son.  
  
“That’s a really pretty dress,” she continued.  
  
“It’s one of his favourites. He wanted to wear another, longer one, but it would’ve been too hard to move around in it.”  
  
“I can imagine. My son also has an interest in impractical clothing, most of the time it’s not dresses but scarfs. He looks really cute in them, but I can’t let him play in them. There’s too much of a risk that he’s gonna get stuck and accidentally suffocate.” She shivered at the thought. “I couldn’t bear to lose him.”  
  
Logan put a comforting hand on her arm. “Don’t worry, you won’t.”  
  
She smiled sadly at him and turned back to the kids. “They really seem to enjoy playing with each other.”  
  
He turned his head and saw their kids laughing with each other as they built a sandcastle. Roman clapped on top of a bucket before lifting it and revealing a tower. The other carefully put a flower he had found on top of it.  
  
“They do.” They continued watching in silence as the boys continued playing. 

  


After a while, the other kid stood up and made his way over to his mom.  
  
“Mom, did you seen our-” the little kid started but stopped when he saw Logan. His whole face lit up. “Fishman!”  
  
Fishman? What did he mean by that?  
  
“Hey again!” Logan said while trying to not show the confusion he really felt. There was no need to break that little kid's heart.  
  
“Mom! It’s Fishman!” the kid continued.  
  
“That’s Fishman? Oh, wow! I can’t believe I’ve been sitting next to him the whole time without knowing.”  
  
The kid bounced up and down. “It’s Fishman!”  
  
“That’s not Fishman, silly, that’s my dad,” Roman said, coming to a halt near them.  
  
With eyes as big as saucers the kid shouted “You know Fishman too? He’s your dad?” He then loudly whispered to himself: “This day is only getting better.”  
  
Logan was amused by the little kid’s amazement over him, but he still had a hard time placing from where he knew him. Roman kept trying to tell Virgil that his dad wasn’t Fishman, but he wasn’t listening. Instead, he jumped around Logan, chanting “Fishman” over and over again.  
  
Suddenly, it dawned on him. This was the kid from the aquarium! The one who had been there with Patton. Having finally realized this he crouched down to Virgil’s level.  
  
“Hello again, Virgil.” He smiled brightly and the kid stopped to look at him. “Have you seen some cool fish since last time?”  
  
Virgil shook his head. Behind him, Roman had stopped trying to convince him and was instead listening in on their conversation.  
  
“That’s too bad. Maybe you’ll see some later.” Logan looked up at Valerie when he said that.  
  
“Maybe you will,” Valerie agreed. She turned to the boys. “Do you wanna go play some more?”  
  
Roman and Virgil looked at each other before running away.

  


“You know,” Logan started. “Maybe we should exchange numbers so that we can arrange some play dates and such.”  
  
Valerie smiled up at him. “That would be great! Let me just get my phone out.”  
  
She reached into her purse and took it out. “Here.”  
  
He took it and put in his number.  
  
“Virgil!” she shouted when she got her phone back.  
  
He came running with Roman just behind him.  
  
“We need to go now. So, say goodbye.”  
  
Vigil waved to them. “Bye, Roman. Bye, Fishman.”  
  
They waved back and said goodbye back as Valerie took her son’s hand and started walking away along the path.


	3. The Playdate pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Virgil goes over to Logan's and Roman's house to have a little playdate :)

It had almost been a week since he’d met Logan at the aquarium and he still hadn’t stopped thinking about him. There was just something about him that was very captivating, possibly the way he looked. Because he did look really good with his dark brown hair that was carefully styled and would probably be really soft to run his hands through. He sighed to himself, that would never happen.  
  
“What got you so mopey?” Valerie commented, coming back into the kitchen. In the background, he could hear the beginning of Cinderella play. Virgil loved that movie. He watched it at least once a week and at this point, all of them could recite it in their sleep.  
  
“Nothing. I’m just-” He pulled a hand through his hair. “I’m just being gay again.”  
  
She looked up at him from her phone. “You’re always being gay.”  
  
“I know, it’s kinda my thing. But I don’t know.” He looked at her phone and leaned forward in his chair. “Enough about me, who are you texting?”  
  
A grin spread over her face. “Fishman.”  
  
Patton frowned. “Fishman?”  
　  
“Yup. Fishman. You might know him as Logan though.”  
  
“Logan? You’re texting Logan?” he asked, still confused. Could it really be THAT Logan?  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Logan? As in the hot guy that I met at the aquarium?”  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him at that. “That’s the one.”  
  
He blushed as he realized what he’d said. “How did you get his number?”  
  
“He gave it to me,” she answered easily, as if it was nothing, turning back to her phone again.  
  
“And, why’d he do that?” he asked, wanting better answers.  
  
“For playdates with Roman, why else?”  
  
Patton shrugged. “What do I know, to steal my sis?”  
  
“Like I’d ever allow that,” she said with an eye-roll. “Plus, you know I’m way too busy to have time for dating.”  
  
“Yeah, I know, but still.”  
  
Valerie looked at him over her phone. “Are you free this Saturday? I’m working but maybe you could bring Virgil to a playdate? And maybe flirt some with a special someone?”  
  
Patton smiled. “Of course, anything for Virgil.”  
  
“Good, I’ll tell him that then.”  
  
Patton’s smile grew as he started to think about the coming weekend when he’d finally meet Logan again.

“You ready, kid?” Patton asked Virgil who was running around the apartment.  
  
He stopped for a moment. “Almost.” Then he started running again.  
  
Patton leaned against the wall as he waited for the child. It was Saturday and he had been looking forward to this since Valerie told him about it. But who could blame him? Not only was Logan incredibly nice and intelligent, but he also looked really freaking good, especially with those glasses on.  
  
Virgil pulled on his hand and brought him back to reality.  
  
“Time to go, kiddo?” he asked once again.  
  
The kid bounced excitedly. “Yes!”  
  
“Let’s go then.” He opened the door and they started walking to Logan’s house hand in hand.

Patton knocked on the front door three times before stepping back to wait for their host to come and open. The house was incredibly big and pompous, Patton guessed that it was at least 3 floors high. After almost no time, the door opened, and a tall figure appeared.  
  
“Virgil, Patton! Hi, welcome in,” Logan greeted and let them into his house.  
  
“Hey,” Patton said. He looked around the open room. It was spacious and painted in a light beige. One wall was completely made of windows and by it stood a large dinner table.  
  
Logan turned towards the stairs and shouted “Roman, they’re here now!” before turning back to his guests. “He should be down in a second.”  
  
Right as he said that they heard a door open on the second floor and then they could see Roman quickly descending the stairs and then he was right in front of them both, looking slightly out of breath.  
  
“You’re here,” he shouted and gave Virgil a hug who immediately started to look uncomfortable.  
  
“Roman, what did we say about hugging people without asking?” Logan asked, having noticed the kid’s discomfort.  
  
Roman quickly retreated and gave Virgil an apologizing smile. “Sorry. High five?” he asked instead, holding up his hand.  
  
Virgil obliged, now looking a bit more comfortable in his skin.  
  
“You wanna see my room,” Roman asked. When Virgil nodded he held out his hand to the other who took it and dragged him up the stairs.  
  
Patton watched them run away with smiles on his face. When they were out of sight he turned back to Logan to find him already looking at him. A blush spread across his face as Logan quickly averted his gaze and cleared his throat.  
  
“Do you want some coffee?”  
  
“Sure, coffee would be great.”


End file.
